Younger Daughters
by Chastity Rogers
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some of it's planned content. The world will still need protectors when the current Daughters are too old, right? Well these are the younger daughters.


What time is it? It's disclaimer time!! Chander Zaccheus, Rawnie Jacy Isadora, Lucine Christanson, Hina  
Trustin are my characters. The plot is mine, and any other characters I add later on is mine. The   
description of Chris is credited to Raisin, becuase when I read her fic (Fading Memories) that picture   
of Chris is burned into my brain now. All other characters and general idea belong to Lynn Ewinge.  
  
--  
  
I don't know what happened. I didn't want it to happen. I was sixteen, turning seventeen in four months.  
Four months until I had to make a life changing choice. And this is major life changing -- not something  
like dumping your boyfriend. Something like either disappearing off the face of the earth, or forgetting  
all the wonderful and amazing things that have happened to me in the last two years. And now this. What  
were we supposed to do? The Followers were still gaining power, and we were losing Jimena very soon. Two  
months, and her choice would come. And now Maggie was dead.   
  
It was so strange, to see her there. The four of us -- Serena, Jimena, Vanessa and I -- had all come to   
visit Maggie and ask some questions. But she was dead. It looked like she'd died in her sleep, becuase   
she was smiling and her eyes were already closed. We could only hope she'd gone back to Selena, the Moon  
Goddess.   
  
We called the police, of course. They came, proclaimed her dead and asked if she had any family. We all  
shrugged and shook our heads. Maggie mentioned no family but the Great Mother goddess.   
  
The funeral was a week later. It was nothing fancy, at all. It's not like Maggie had any money, and we   
didn't have anything to give. I'm still not sure how she got what she got. She was cremated, and we let  
her ashes free to the wind on the night of the full moon. It was all we could think of.   
  
The police said they found a will -- it left EVERYTHING in her house to us. The four of us. All of it.   
So that's how it happened, I suppose. But it's awfully hard to believe, you know. And she left at an   
awfully inconveinant time, if you ask me. But that's what happened. And that's how we found ourselves   
cleaning out Maggie's apartment, that day.   
  
--  
  
Vanessa brought a battery operated boombox, so we could listen to music while we got Maggie's apartment   
cleared for her landlord. Since all of us have different tastes in music, we would listen to one CD then  
switch to another girl's choice.   
  
We were halfway through a rock CD I had brought, when Catty called out, "Hey, guys, come look at this!"   
  
Jimena and I looked out from the kitchen. Catty was sitting at Maggie's desk, holding out a peice of   
paper and looking at it. Vanessa was already behind her, she'd been working on the pile of things next   
to the desk. We walked out and looked over Catty's shoulder at the paper.   
  
In Maggie's handwriting a letter was written, adressed to us.   
  
--  
  
Dear Daughters,  
Girls, if your reading his I'm probably dead. The only way you'd find it was if I left. I love   
you, and you've done great work. The Atrox will remember you four -- you did much more damage than the   
previous girls.   
But your time is running out, isn't it? Soon you'll all be seventeen, and there will be no   
goddesses to keep the world safe. It's my job to find the new Daughters -- and now I pass it to you in   
the time you have left.   
You might even know the younger Daughters. They need your help, and your guidance. Find them --  
I can't tell you anymore than that. You'll feel their power, when you find them. But for now, just keep  
and eye out for the Atrox. It knows your time is coming to an end, and probably that mine had ended. Be   
safe.   
  
Maggie.   
  
--  
  
I sighed. What did it all mean? All four of us had been churning it around in our heads for a week, and  
the letter still made very little sense. Stanton also warned us about the Atrox -- he knew our power was  
on it's way out. We were all at a loss for what to choose, when the time came. Jimena was becoming more  
and more depressed while her birthday loomed nearer. She spent all of her time with the three of us or  
with Collin.   
  
I scrunched up my nose and fidgeted with my car keys, running up the stairs to Chris's apartment. He and  
his sister lived there -- their mother and father died years ago in a car crash. I never met them, but  
it had been not even a year before Chris and I met. He was sixteen then, and the two of them lived alone  
but social services came to check on them every day. It was strange, but I got used to it. When Chris   
turned eighteen he gained legal guardianship of his siter, Chander, and they moved into this apartment.  
  
Chander answered the door. She was a bit on the short side, with dark blue hair that reached her   
chin and steel grey eyes. She looked alot like Chris, she had his nose and his amazing smile. About   
fourteen or fifteen, she was average weight and an average group of friends. She was wearing a red  
T-shirt and tight flare jeans, and messing with the small silver ring in her eyebrow. She was listening   
to her portable CD player (you rarely saw her without it) and when she saw me she grinned.   
  
She pulled the earphones off her ears and waved hello to me. After ushering me inside, she yelled down  
the hall, "Hey Chriiiiiiis!! You're girlfriend is here."   
  
With a wink at me she walked down the hall and entered her own room. I could never get over how much   
Chander reminded me of Serena. Right down to the outrageously dyed hair.  
  
Chris came out a few seconds later, running his fingers through dark brown hair. He was grinning, and I  
was already melted before he leaned over to kiss me.   
  
--  
  



End file.
